AG156: The Green Guardian
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Solana |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Brock's Marshtomp, Jessie's Seviper, Gardenia's Cacnea, Solana's Plusle, Caterpie, Butterfree, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey, Rattata, Nidoran (two: male and female), Oddish, Venonat, Diglett, Dugtrio, Exeggcute, Kangaskhan, Stantler, Celebi, Linoone |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |major =Ash's Pikachu masters Volt Tackle. Ash and co. meet Solana. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =December 8, 2005 |uair =October 7, 2006 |image =AG156.png |michars =Solana}} is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis On their way to the Battle Pike, Ash and his friends decide to ride along the Cycling Road. However, it is closed and they must go through the forest. After hearing a noise, Pikachu wanders off and finds an wild injured Celebi under some thick vines. Ash and the others then meet a Pokémon Ranger named Solana who agrees to help them find Pikachu. When they finally find Pikachu and Celebi, the reunion is cut short as Team Rocket shows up to steal Celebi. Episode Plot There is a fire in the forest and the Pokémon are trapped. One Pokémon comes, using its power to create vines to stop the fire, in which it succeeds. The vines disappear and the Pokémon is exhausted. However, a tree falls, so the Pokémon vanishes into thin air. Later, the Pokémon appears and forms the vines again to keep the rain at bay while it rests. The gang is walking on a road and Brock tells there is a bike rent nearby, so they should check it out. However, they see Officer Jenny and the closed road - it rained so much the mud cannot be passed. However, she redirects them at a detour, where they can pass safely. As they walk, Pikachu senses something and runs, so everybody follows him. Suddenly, they are stopped by a woman and Plusle - Max tells she is a Pokémon Ranger. Ash tells Pikachu ran off, so the Ranger calls someone to tell the problem. The gang introduces themselves and the Ranger is Solana - she allows them to continue. Pikachu passes through the vines, though Team Rocket is stuck between them. They planned an ambush, but their plan is now foiled. Max tells that the Rangers help people and Pokémon in natural disasters, to which Solana confirms. They all reached the vines, but they are too thick to pass. Still, Solana tells Celebi, the Guardian of the Forest, lies inside and have to go save it. Solana analyses the Pokémon via a device which helps the Ranger to receive data if it can help them. She sends a disc and waves with the device, attempting to capture Linoone. She spins the device and with some time passing, she captures them. Plusle uses Helping Hand, so the Linoone slash the vines - the path is clear, so they continue. Pikachu is seen to found the Pokémon, Celebi. He goes to it and sees it awake, but weak, so goes to find help. Solana tells them Celebi made the vines grow, so she was sent to investigate. They realize Pikachu went only to help Celebi, as he sensed something wrong. Solana asks to keep Celebi a secret, being a Mythical Pokémon. They agree to, and suddenly encounter Team Rocket stuck between vines. They tell they were planning an ambush, but are stuck. Solana decides to free them - Linoone slash the vines. She demands them to go away, so they run away. Pikachu returned to Celebi with berries. Celebi eats one and feels better already. Solana sets Linoone free, as they are not required anymore. Solana decides to capture other Pokémon, like Dugtrio and Diglett. She spins the device and they are captured. Plusle uses Helping Hand, so the Dugtrio and Diglett dig. They all go inside the hole. Pikachu makes grimaces to entertain Celebi. Celebi and Pikachu laugh, but see that the Dugtrio and Diglett dug a tunnel - everyone comes to them. Ash re-unites with Pikachu and everyone spots Celebi, telling they came to help it. That night, Solana analyses Celebi and tells it will feel better after some sleep. Solana suspects it might came from the past to present after some trouble befell it. Next morning, everyone wakes up and Celebi is happy, cheerful and healthy - the vines soon vanish. Suddenly, it is captured by Team Rocket. They go away, but Solana runs and uses some vines to go to the machine. Plusle uses Thunder Wave, stopping the machine and paralyzing Team Rocket. They got blasted off by the explosion, but falls back. Jessie sends Seviper and James sends Cacnea, while Brock sends Marshtomp and Ash sends Pikachu. Seviper uses Poison Tail and Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but they both miss. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Marshtomp uses Mud Shot, hitting both Pokémon. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting Cacnea and send it flying to James. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, blasting Team Rocket off and mastering the move. The machine bursts into flames, so Celebi uses the same move - it creates vines to stop the flames. Also, it uses Healing Bell, to renew the woods. They all thank Celebi and it vanishes. Celebi traveled back to the time it lived. Solana tells on the phone she achieved her task. Max is sad, he wanted to play with it more, with May feeling the same. Ash tells they will see Celebi again. At the end of the day, the gang is seen riding the bikes as a shortcut. Debuts Solana (Pokémon Ranger) Trivia *The OP animation changes a fifth time to include Ash's Donphan. *Officer Jenny's English voice actor was Maya Rosewood for this episode only. *The events of this episode are alluded to in a Pokémon Sunday exclusive trailer for Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. *In this episode, Solana is a Rank 3 Ranger. *Music from the game Pokémon Ranger is used. *The Cycling Road in this episode is much different from its appearance in the The Bridge Bike Gang. In the first appearance, the bridge was surrounded by a sea while in this episode it is surrounded by a forest. The structure of the bridge has noticeably changed as well. *This episode marks the first time an event-exclusive Pokémon makes an appearance in the main anime. *This is the first episode in which Plusle appears, but its counterpart, Minun doesn't. Mistakes *Solana tells the Linoone to use Slash to cut through the vines, even though Cut is the move used to remove foliage. This can be noticed as Cut attack visually is one streak while slash is two. *Just after Celebi uses Heal Bell, during the close up, Solana's Plusle doesn't have a nose, and the red patches on its paws are missing. **This also happened when Celebi was preparing to time travel. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move